Oshirisawatta?
by LadyDevilBlessed
Summary: One-shot. Rated M. Kaito/Aoko. Why does Kaito like touching Aoko's butt? Set in an indeterminate future, find out why! Warning: OOC'ness ahead.


_Oshiri…sawatta?_

_Why does Kaito like touching Aoko's butt?_

A Magic Kaito Fanfiction

By LadyDevilBlessed

7/10/2012 – 7/11/2012

RATED: M

Author's Notes: Set in some future time with more adult-like Kaito and Aoko, thus expect OOC-ness. I wasn't planning on this being rated M, but yet, here it is.

Summary: Ever wonder why Kaito likes touching Aoko's butt? Here's a possibility.

A slender arm was slung casually over the chest of a man. Though the arm was connected to a sleeping woman, the man was wide awake. The world was waking up outside, but it was Sunday, and the couple had no where important to go.

If she could, the woman would sleep the day away; her boyfriend was extra lavish in his displays of affection throughout the night. He was content to watch her sleeping face, so angelic as she flitted from dream to dream. With care, he brushed the hair that lay across her face. Soft as velvet and lush as fur, his fingers couldn't stop from diving into the chocolate mane, softly massaging her scalp and petting her hair intermittently.

Quiet puffs of breath sighed across his side where she had ultimately snuggled down. She told him before they started sleeping over that her sleeping habits included shifting down the bed and snuggling her face into whatever was conveniently around. What she did not tell him was that, in the winter, she wore socks to bed. It drove him crazy.

But, everyone has their habits. He was an understanding man. He enjoyed finding more about what his girl did, what she liked, what she didn't like, both in the bedroom and out of it. As much as he enjoyed learning about her, he wasn't so sure she liked finding out about one of his pleasures.

But he couldn't help it. After saying that it was only with her, she stopped hitting him every time another female walked by. Never once did she question it. A few times she enjoyed it too. It wasn't her thing, but she respected his desires and allowed him to take part in his vice.

This morning didn't change anything. The fact that she was sleeping only made it easier to move her into the perfect position. Slowly, as not to wake her, he shifted, placing his hands on her body so he could slowly move her up and onto his body. Her cheek lay on his chest, she being much smaller than his own frame. Breathing deep and even, her bare breasts pushed against his chest.

Staying like that, he let her sleep in new comfort for a few minutes. Outside a bird chirped to the rising sun. It was summer and it was promised to be a hot one. Perhaps he could convince his girlfriend that it was unnecessary to have clothes on for the day. A smile touched his lips at the thought of her laugh. She would 'tsk' him and dress, but would leave out a few choice articles.

Powerfully strong, deft fingers trailed down, ghosting along her exposed back, lazily drawing paths along lightly colored skin to the soft curves he loved. Her hips were slim, too slim to be considered desirable or ample by the greater body of society, but her boyfriend was always perfectly content between them; and between her slender thighs.

What his hand were searching for were a different set of curves. Her butt didn't seem impressive because of her lack of hips. However, they molded perfectly into his large hands. Pinkies rested where her buttocks met her thighs and the other fingers lay, splayed out on her posterior. He was content just to be there like that, holding her softly, watching her sleep.

Her breathing changed and she shifted, hips rolling, pressing up into his hands, giving him an excuse to squeeze and rub what he was already holding. Using his hands, he drew her up out of sleep, smiling when he saw her dreamy eyes slowly blink open.

"Morning." He whispered down to her. She stretched her arms up, thrusting hands into his messy hair, breasts further into his chest and hips into his crotch.

"Good morning, Kaito." Aoko presented her lips. Ever the intelligent one, Kaito bent down to capture the mouth of his girlfriend with his own. He gave her thighs a quick rub as he released her mouth.

"Did you sleep well, gorgeous?" He loved the way her eyes sparkled when he called her that.

"I was sleeping great." Aoko sat up, stretching her arms above her head, giving him a full view of her. "Until this dream of a guy groping my ass in a bus."

"Did he look like me?"

"He always does."

"Did you enjoy it?" Kaito grinned, sitting up to give her another kiss. One hand moved to help balance her on his thighs, while the other one stayed, decidedly, on her butt.

"I'd enjoy it more, I think," Aoko pushed her hair back with both hands, a failing attempt to tame her sex hair, "if I knew why it turns _you_ on so much."

"And how do you know that it turns me on? It could be a convenient place for my hands to hold you. You are tiny in comparison to me, you know." Kaito nuzzled her neck, laying wet, noisy kisses as he travelled up and down her hickey riddled neck.

"Perhaps this," Aoko levered herself onto her evidence, "gave your fetish away."

A groan left his lips as she removed herself from the bed, leaving him to pout as she pulled on his shirt she tore off him the night before.

"That's not fair, love." Kaito called to her back as she snuck out to the bathroom.

"Fair's got nothing to do with it." He could hear her laughing lightly before the door clicked shut.

Looking down at his exposed self, he sighed. It really wasn't his fault that her butt was a turn on. If anything it was her fault. Having such a beautiful girlfriend was such a lot of work; there was a constant need to check his body for maintenance. Maybe if he just lay back, his girlfriend would become his mechanic and solve his problem for him.

She stopped in the doorway, leaning a hip against the frame. The shirt was missing several buttons and she simply chose not to close the few that were left. Her hair was only slightly tamed, still mussed from the heavy handling Kaito gave it the night before. But it only added to the vision as Kaito openly enjoyed the view.

"Enjoying yourself?" Aoko licked her bottom lip, blue eyes roaming his exposed skin. She smiled devilishly as her eyes slid to where his hand had crept down to try and relieve some of the tension.

"You teasing me for a reason, Aoko?" Kaito hated it when he got caught doing something subconsciously. It seemed to happen a lot when Aoko was naked and in view but out of reach.

"Teasing? Me?" Aoko was shocked, pressing a hand to her chest. "I would never."

Moving, Aoko entered the room and started to tidy up. Clothes were flung everywhere, so she carefully collected them into a pile. Every chance she got, she was sure to bend over so Kaito could see the shirt pull up against her rear.

After the fifth time, she heard him groan. He had turned his face to bury it into a pillow, fully grabbing himself with one hand and was flailing the other to catch Aoko's arm that he knew was nearby.

Laughing softly so as not to embarrass him, Aoko lay behind him, forcing him onto his side so she could spoon him. A breathy sigh escaped his lips as he felt her small hand slip around to release the stiffening part of himself.

"You're an evil seductress." Kaito groaned.

"Oh, don't complain," Aoko said, stroking and teasing him towards relaxation. "You liked the show."

He was rendered speechless and could only turn his head further into the pillow to grunt and moan as her small fingers worked deftly. Though she thought of holding his pleasure as ransom, Aoko ultimately decided against it. After a time, Kaito rolled over, removing her hands from their task and placed a kiss on her nose.

"You want coffee?" Aoko sat up and pulled on her skirt and her own shirt.

Kaito followed her actions by pulling fresh clothes from his closet. The kitchen downstairs was a mess from the dinner they made the night before. Coffee was brewing and filled the air with its soft aroma when Aoko finally burst.

"Please tell me!" She was washing dishes quietly while Kaito shuffled at the stove making breakfast. The sudden shattering of the pleasant silence caused him to jump.

"Tell you what?" Oh, how he hated sudden questions. There was no telling where they came from or where they would lead. Or even when the answer would be used against him in the future.

"Why you like touching my butt!" Aoko dried her hands and threw the towel onto the counter. "There's a reason that it's only my butt."

"I'm not going to get out of this again, am I?" Kaito put the food on the table and sighed.

"Nope." Aoko grinned. He saw an evil taint to her smugness.

"I want immunity. You can't yell at me, or call me a pervert, or hate me, or withhold sex because of this." He watched her nose scrunch as she weighed her options. Throwing herself into her chair, she picked up her fork and pointed it at him.

"Fine, but it had better be a good reason."

"What if it isn't?" Kaito asked from over the rim of his mug.

"If it isn't a good reason, at least tell it in an interesting way." Really, she didn't need to bite her food so viciously. But it was better her toast than Kaito.

"Alright, here's why…"

Toichi and Chikage took Kaito and Aoko to some grand gardens in England for a vacation when the children were young. Even though it was summer, the temperatures were low, even for the northern island country.

Part of the garden was built for children; tunnels and loping hills made it fun and safe to crawl and enjoy all aspects of nature. There were few children that day, as English schools were still in session, so Kaito and Aoko ran freely across the entire garden.

Kaito, being faster at running, always lead the way through the tunnels.

"It's not fair!" Aoko wailed at him, tugging at his arm. "How come you _always_ lead? Aoko wants to lead!"

"Fine, fine. Which way do you want to go?" Kaito wrestled his arm out of her clutching grasp.

"This way! Follow Aoko!" And off she went, crawling into the green shade. He did.

And that was the first problem.

He had always been in the lead, so Kaito never really had experience looking at someone's butt. Now, here he was, a young boy, following the girl he liked in a narrow space, where the only thing he could see was her butt as she crawled along.

"Because of _that,_ you're fascinated by my butt?" Aoko leaned away from him. Horror was clear on her face. "We were EIGHT!"

"Calm down, that was just the first time. It was new to me. I was curious, but I didn't do anything!" Kaito waved his white napkin in surrender.

"So it wasn't when we were eight." Arms crossed, Aoko leveled a stare at her boyfriend's face, enjoying his nervous twitch.

He coughed, trying to regain his focus.

It was raining. They both forgot their umbrellas. Running, they were only able to run to the safety under a bridge. Kaito threw his bag on the dry ground and tried to shake the water from his hair.

"Mou! How can you hide birds and junk up your sleeves, but have nothing useful?" Aoko was wringing out all of the cloth she could get her hands on. The water had soaked through her uniform skirt, causing it to cling, while rivulets of water trailed down her legs.

As much as he tried to look away, the whispers of prepubescent boys filled Kaito's head. His eyes were locked, mesmerized by what he saw when Aoko tugged her skirt to twist the water out. Blue panties peeked out at him. He blushed and forced himself to turn around.

That one look would curse him for over a year before he would break.

"But you said you didn't look!" Aoko growled into her cup, trying to bury a twelve-year old girl's embarrassment.

"Of course I said that! I didn't want to get dumped into the river. I wasn't that stupid to say that I saw your ass." Kaito watched her flush red.

"And you're confident I won't do it now?"

"I give you great mind-blowing sex. You wouldn't throw me into the river." He had a point.

"So that's when—" Aoko sighed.

"No, not then either."

"Well, then—"

"I'm getting there."

The field trip was in the nearby mountains and it was windy. All the girls were complaining to the teachers that they didn't want the boys behind them; worried that the male population would look up their skirts.

Aoko, on the other hand, gave Kaito strict instructions.

"Stay behind me and catch me if I fall, okay? I somehow have to stay injury free for Dad's work party." Aoko was almost locked at home by the Inspector. At fourteen, Aoko became clumsy as her body changed faster than she could adapt.

"Roger, Inspector Nakamori." Kaito knew how important this party was. Ginzo had just been promoted to Inspector and he needed his daughter for support.

The path was steep and slick from the fog that passed through earlier in the morning. Girls grumbled as Kaito was a particular boy they did not want behind them, but for different reasons than the others. Kaito was lucky, hitting an early growth spurt and always looking adorable.

Humming to herself, Aoko slipped, her balance pitched forward. Heart leaping, Kaito reached out, grabbing her elbow in one hand and pulling her back upright. This resulted in both of them sliding back, forcing Kaito to fight to regain his balance and maintain hers. Somehow, he remembered his hand pressed flat against the soft curve of her butt. He removed it quickly, still in the scramble to keep them from falling into the muck of the path.

They managed to complete the trip without injury, and all throughout it, Kaito's hand continued to twitch, wanting to have that sensation again.

That was when he started teasing Aoko. Peer pressure and the secret moment lead to the creation of his daily skirt flipping.

"You _did_ touch my butt then! And here I thought you were protecting me!"

"I _was_ protecting you." Kaito stood and walked around the table to kneel beside her. "Shall I tell you the real secret? Or are you happy with the story?

The grip on the front of his shirt was lighting fast and vice tight.

"What do you mean, 'the real secret?'" Anger sizzled in the back of her eyes. She wasn't about to let him go. His cocky smile just infuriated her more.

The searing kiss he pressed to her lips caught her off guard, but she didn't release her grip.

"As hot as your ass is," his breath was warm on her face, "what really turns me on, is your reaction to my attempts."

Aoko wrapped her hand around his neck, pulling him closer. "So I should still hate you touching my butt?"

Kaito laughed and nodded as she pulled him in for another kiss.

And that is the story of Kaito's infatuation with touching butts.

-Owari

Author's notes: This is my own pure speculation. There is no basis for this story. I watched Conan's movie "The Lost Ship in the Sky" (number 14). That "something Shinichi would never do" is something Kaito seems to like doing. The words "he's an ass guy" flashed in gigantic neon lights in my mind. Thus was born the idea. Feel free to write your own version and let me know that you wrote it. I would love to see the other possibilities that would bring our young thief into his fetish.

As always, reviews = love!


End file.
